


Enchanted

by Kaistarus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bad Flirting, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaistarus/pseuds/Kaistarus
Summary: When your best friend enters a relationship with a prince your life changes in ways you never thought possible. You create new friendships, learn dangerous secrets, and discover that maybe love might actually exist for you after all...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a longer project and I’m super excited for it!! :) I already have the next several chapters drafted so we’re looking good for an extremely consistent update schedule lol

“I cannot believe you’re being courted by a literal prince,” you rested your chin on crossed arms, watching the crowd wandering the festival grounds-couples arm-in-arm while admiring the colorful decor hanging from trees and strung across poles, children chiming with laughter as they chased through their parent’s legs, and musicians creating a melodious tune that floated gently above the ruckus. “I have yet to find one decent man, but you get a prince.”

“You’re the one who decided to skip the town’s annual pie judging contest,” Hinata smirked down at you and your glare strengthened.

“Because it’s a stupid event. How was I supposed to know the prince would show up?”

“They were bound to let him out eventually,” Hinata leaned against the counter with a cocky smile and you clenched your fists into the material of your dress.

“I don’t think the prince would have liked you anyway,” Yachi appeared from behind a curtain holding a tray of baked goods, sliding it onto the wooden countertop, “judging by who he chose to spend time with.”

You groaned, planting your forehead onto the wood’s surface. “I’m going to be alone forever.”

“Well, you’re not exactly the kindest to anyone that tries flirting with you…” Yachi raised a dainty brow while transferring cupcakes onto a display.

“That’s because they’re all the worst,” you waved her off. “Anyone my father sets me up with is a snob.”

“I’m impressed you’ve gotten this far,” Hinata commended while overlooking the festival grounds, “that your father has not just married you off already.”

“My mother would never let him,” your nose crinkled at the concept. Regardless how difficult you became you knew that someone would have your back. “You’re lucky, Yachi. You don’t have to worry about this nonsense.”

“I suppose that is true,” Yachi smiled apologetically, holding the tray tightly to her chest and observing her display. There were various pastries-cupcakes, scones, croissants, tarts-lined up and stacked in neat patterns for viewing pleasure. “Does it look okay?

“It looks great,” you grinned.

“Are you sure?” Yachi twisted a few baked goods an unnoticeable amount. “I don’t want to let my family down.”

“They wouldn’t have put you out here if they didn’t think you were ready.” You gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. “Besides, you have me.”

Hinata chuckled before his eyes widened in panic, hand shooting out to grip yours painfully. You whined, trying to pull him off while following his gaze to figure out what could have possibly caused such a reaction-an amused smile grew when you saw prince Kageyama entering the festival grounds.

“Oh, your prince charming has arrived,” you said with a teasing lilt. Hinata glowered at you to which you childishly stuck your tongue out in response.

“I didn’t know he would be here.”

“He surprised you,” Yachi clasped her hands together. “How romantic.”

Hinata whined in despair and you giggled at his misery, and with all the attention the prince was drawing in you had nearly missed the guard that entered the festival with him. He was dressed very casually, walking a languid pace with his hands clasped behind his head-the only thing giving him away was the weapon sheathed at his hip.

Your expression dropped, “he brought a babysitter.”

“You seriously thought they were going to let the prince walk around unprotected?”

Your shoulders slumped at the familiar condescending voice and you side-eyed the pair approaching Yachi’s family’s booth. You welcomed Yamaguchi’s warm smile any day of the week, but Tsukishima could quite frankly never come near you again and you would die happy.

“I just didn’t notice the guard,” you glared at Tsukishima’s belittling smirk. The guard didn’t exactly look anything quality the royal guard had to offer, you observed after giving him further inspection. He looked more like a last minute grab. “He doesn’t look like much protection anyway.”

“Doesn’t look like-” Yamaguchi looked between you and the guard bewildered. “That is the Guardian Deity.”

You blinked several times before your eyes widened in surprise, locking back to the guy following prince Kageyama at a comfortable pace. That was the highest ranking guard in the royal court? You crinkled your nose after giving him another once-over. After all the tales you had heard you had expected the Guardian Deity to be… bigger? More intimidating for sure.

Honestly, based on appearance, you felt like you could handle him in a fight.

“He doesn’t look very scary,” Yachi said, sounding uncertain.

“Why?” Hinata’s cheeks were puffed up in annoyance. “Is it because he’s short? What are you trying to say?”

“I think it’s more because his hair is so stupid,” Tsukishima snickered.

“I don’t think we should be mocking him,” Yamaguchi said warily, shrinking into his shoulders. “I heard he has insane hearing.”

“That sounds made up, Yams” You crossed your arms.

You glanced back at the guard and stiffened when you made direct eye-contact with him, quickly shooting your stare to your lap. Surely that was just a wild coincidence...

You heard Hinata take a shuddering breath beside you before straightening himself out, “alright, I’m going in. Wish me luck.”

A chorus of encouraging words, aside from Tsukishima, rang behind Hinata as he left the safety of your group. You tapped your fingers against the counter, unable to control your nervous jitters as Hinata noticeably stumbled over his opening lines while prince Kageyama smiled down at him-the guard clearly attempting to hold back a laugh.

The Guardian Deity had a bright smile while introducing himself and Hinata seemed to easily relax in the man’s presence, which further added to your skepticism of his identity. He didn’t fit the grand title at all.

“I guess dating a prince will be harder than we realized,” Yachi pressed a hand against her cheek thoughtfully.

“If anyone can do it Hinata can.” Yamaguchi said, reaching for a pastry before Yachi swatted it.

“It’s still unfortunate he can’t embarrass himself in peace,” you frowned, leaning your cheek in your palm while watching the guard do his best to remain straight face.

“I have an idea,” Tsukishima started with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “How about you go and distract the guard?”

“How about I what?”

“Hey, that’s actually not a bad idea,” Yachi added while she swatted Yamaguchi’s hand after another failed attempt at swiping a muffin.

“Are you guys not listening about how that is the Guardian Deity?” Yamaguchi gestured wildly in his direction. “You can’t just waltz over there and distract him, are you crazy?”

“Oh, so you’re saying I can’t do it?” You narrowed your eyes at him and he blinked.

“That is exactly what I just said. Yes.”

Your cheeks puffed up and you stood from your stool. “Highest ranked guard means nothing. This will be easy.”

“(Y/N) this is such a bad idea,” Yamaguchi pleaded as you walked around the stand, brushing the nonexistent dirt off your dress. “You could get in serious trouble.”

“No, she will be completely fine.” Tsukishima waved you off. “You can do it. I have complete faith in you.”

Everyone paused and slowly turned to stare at Tsukishima. Yachi began waving you back to her nervously.

“On second thought I think Yamaguchi is right. This might be a bad idea.” She frowned.

“Too late,” you sighed, pivoting toward the trio wandering around the festival. “I’ve already made up my mind.”

You marched in their direction with Tsukishima’s off putting words of encouragement echoing behind you and felt your heart pounding stronger the closer you got to the group. Once in range you caught Hinata’s confused stare, shifting between you and the guard before a knowing smile formed. You narrowed your eyes into a ‘you-owe-me’ glare and took a calming breath before standing before the Guardian Deity.

He glanced over, doing a double take once he realized you weren’t walking away. You opened your mouth, freezing up once you realized you had confidently marched over with absolutely no game plan. The Guardian Deity raised an eyebrow at your hesitation.

“Uh… hi.” You lamely stumbled out.

“Hello,” his lips quipped into a quick smirk and you felt yourself die a little inside from embarrassment.

“How is the, uh, night-how is your night going?” You clenched your fists. You needed to get yourself together before you went back a failure and gave Tsukishima an actual reason to make fun of you.

“Good,” he crossed his arms and gave you a once-over.

“Great, that’s great.” You rocked on the balls of your feet. “You always want… good nights that is very important.”

He hummed, glancing over your shoulder. “How’s your night?”

“It is a night… for sure.”

“Great. I’d be worried if it was anything else.” His eyes held a hint of amusement and if you weren’t meant to be distracting him you would be more irritated by it. He bowed slightly. “I’m Nishinoya.”

“Oh, (Y/F/N),” you returned the gesture before raising a brow. “No first name Nishinoya?”

“Unfortunately not.”

You hummed, assuming it was classified for some reason or another-likely rank. You briefly wondered what other secrets he had while subtly peeking at where Hinata had been, smirking when you didn’t see him.

You were better at this distracting thing than you thought.

“If you’re looking for your friend he and the prince snuck off to the woods,” Nishinoya threw a thumb over his shoulder. “They’re probably making out or something.”

Your shoulders stiffened and you slowly met his eyes. “You were watching them?”

“Well, that’s my job,” he glanced over your shoulder again. “Yachi and Yamaguchi look pretty impressed with your distraction skills though. Tsukishima just looks mad, but that is supposedly his default.”

Your mouth opened and closed several times before you furrowed your brow. “How do you know their names? What did you-” You covered your mouth in shock. “Oh my god, could you hear us?”

“Hear you?” He cocked his head to the side confused. “No, I had to do a background check on Hinata so Kageyama could come here.”

“Oh,” you mumbled, feeling your face warming. You knew Yamaguchi was just saying stupid rumors. “Wait, does that mean you already knew my name?”

“No,” he said with a mischievous tone. “Even if I did it’s always better hearing it from the original source.”

You gave him a skeptical once-over. “You seem pretty bad at your job Nishinoya if you’re willingly letting the prince out of sight.” You accused and he blinked a few times before a sly smile filled his face.

“And you seem pretty rude for a Lady,” Nishinoya crossed his arms, “trying to flirt with a high-ranking guard to let your friend sneak off with a prince doesn’t fit your family’s status, does it?”

You puffed up your cheeks in annoyance. “Well, flirting with a Lady and letting the prince sneak off seems unprofessional for a high-ranking guard.”

“Except I worked out an agreement ahead of time with prince Kageyama to let him be alone with Hinata,” Nishinoya gestured toward the forest, “and I’ve been keeping an eye on them this whole time, so I am professional, contrary to your opinion.”

You opened your mouth to argue, but fell short, feeling yourself getting flustered. “So, you just let me try to distract you for no reason?”

“I like you distracting me,” he smiled, wiggling his eyebrows. “You should do it more often. It’s fun.”

You scoffed, “not a chance.”

You pivoted around and began stomping away toward your friends when he called after you, “but we barely made it past introductions.”

“I have a feeling you already know more about me than I’d like,” you shot over your shoulder and by the innocent smile he gave back you knew you were right.

“I’ll see you soon.” He waved.

“Don’t count on it,” you called back, pouting when you heard him cackle before you were out of hearing range.

“I knew you could do it!” Yachi cheered when you plopped back down into the stool beside her.

“Yeah,” you looked away with an awkward chuckle. “I told you it would be easy.”

“I don’t believe it. He probably let her do it or something,” Tsukishima rolled his eyes and you sneered at how accurate he was.

“Was he terrifying?” Yamaguchi leaned over the counter inches from your face. “Did he have super hearing? Could he shoot lightning from his sword? How fast were his reflexes? Did he tell you how he got the blonde streak? Could he-”

You pushed his face back and rolled your eyes, “no, Yams. Those were all just rumors. He’s a normal guy.”

Yamaguchi’s shoulders sagged in disappointment at your unfortunate news. You raised a brow at his pout since you never knew Yamaguchi was such a Guardian Deity fanboy.

Your eyes drifted to Nishinoya leaning lazily against a tree trunk near the entrance of the festival, eyes scouring the event. You supposed if all anyone heard were rumors it would be possible to like him, but in reality he was no different than any other guy you’d talked too-annoying and cocky.

As if he could sense your insulting thoughts his eyes flickered in your direction. You held your breath as you locked eyes with his intense amber stare, expression dropping when he relaxed into a cocky smirk. You stuck your tongue out childishly and turned back to Yachi who was helping a customer choose between a cupcake with pink or orange frosting.

You really hoped Nishinoya was wrong. You didn’t want to see him anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Hinata. I’m glad you were able to make it,” he looked puzzled when he locked eyes with you. “How did you get in?”
> 
> “An invitation.” You sneered with clenched fists when he cocked his head to the side, mischief dancing in his eyes.
> 
> “How’d you get one of those?”
> 
> “It was sent to me.”
> 
> “Weird,” he drawled out, looking up thoughtfully and trying to force down a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this one done, so I just put it up right away lol the other will be up in a few days :D

Your eyes scoured the massive ballroom filled with upscale strangers and fancy decor. From the intricate chandeliers that cost more than you could imagine to the food display that held things you couldn’t pronounce, you knew one thing for sure-you were incredibly out of place. As couples danced in the center of the room, their expensive attire far outdoing what you found last minute, you squeezed your arm tighter around Hinata for comfort.

“I still don’t understand why I’m here,” you mumbled, giving a pointed glare to a guy eyeing you with a sleazy smirk.

“Well, it’s not like I’ve ever been invited to a castle party either,” Hinata patted your arm nervously while scanning the crowd.

“You’re with the prince now. Obviously you would get invited.”

“And you’re my friend,” Hinata cocked a brow. “It’s probably a plus one situation.”

“They’re usually so strict with invites though…” You supposed your family had some reputation, so maybe that helped? You still didn’t believe it was enough to allow you to spend time around the castle…

“Let’s not worry about it,” Hinata squeezed your forearm reassuringly. “You get to come to the party and I don’t have to stand around awkwardly. Win-win.”

You rolled your eyes, gaze landing on the guy still eyeing you up. “My father said this would be a great opportunity to meet a man from a good family.”

“At least he’s consistent.”

“Never let’s me down.”

Hinata snorted, “I mean, technically he’s not wrong.”

“I know,” you sighed, taking another sweep around the room. This was probably one of the best opportunities you would get. “I should probably mingle, huh?”

Hinata hummed, furrowing his brow at the idea. “If that’s what you want.”

“Who knows anymore.”

Hinata looked crestfallen, but before he could respond his eyes locked on something over your shoulder. You followed his gaze confused and your expression dropped when you discovered Nishinoya’s bright smile.

“Hey, Hinata. I’m glad you were able to make it,” he looked puzzled when he locked eyes with you. “How did you get in?”

“An invitation.” You sneered with clenched fists when he cocked his head to the side, mischief dancing in his eyes.

“How’d you get one of those?”

“It was sent to me.”

“Weird,” he drawled out, looking up thoughtfully and trying to force down a smile. You took a long shuddering breath to not let him get to you.

“You guys are friends?” Hinata looked between you both skeptically and Nishinoya nodded in delight.

“Oh yeah. She flirted with me the other day and-”

“I did not flirt with you.” Warmth began creeping up your cheeks when Hinata turned to you wide eyed.

“Maybe not…” Nishinoya tapped his chin. “I guess she did say I was terrible at my job.”

“You what?” Hinata had an amused smirk and if looks could kill you would be infamous for murdering the Guardian Deity.

“He was being bad at his job!” You gestured at Nishinoya wildly. “Besides, he called me rude and undeserving of my family’s status.”

“You what?” Hinata’s jaw went slack and Nishinoya stiffened.

“I didn’t say that.”

“Might as well have,” you smirked. He deadpanned, glancing toward the center of the ballroom before giving you an apologetic smile that set off multiple red flags.

“Sorry about that. How about I make it up to you?” He pointed toward the dance floor and raised a brow. “Would you like to dance?”

You blinked several times. “Excuse me?”

“Dance?” His nose crinkled as he thought, “uh… moving around with music?”

“I know what dancing is.” You pinched the bridge of your nose. “Aren’t you supposed to be doing guard stuff or something?”

“Doing guard stuff…” He muttered under his breath with a small smirk. “I thought you already knew I was bad at my job?”

You rolled your eyes, glancing uncertainly around the ballroom. “Thanks for the offer, but I’m going to have to-”

“She’d love to,” Hinata nudged you forward.

You looked back betrayed, “what do you mean I’d-”

“That’s great,” Nishinoya hooked his arm around yours and started pulling you forward. You stared back at Hinata flabbergasted as Nishinoya dragged you further away.

“But he-I didn’t-this isn’t great at all!”

“Have fun,” Hinata waved after you and you gave him a heated glare. When you got back from this short-lived adventure he was getting an earful.

Nishinoya guided you through several groups of people before releasing your arm and turning in front of you. He held his arms in position, but waited for you to initiate further. You hadn’t expected him to give you an actual out once you were out there. You glanced around at the other partygoers nervously before grabbing Nishinoya’s hand, resting your other on his shoulder.

“You get one,” you mumbled as you began moving.

He hummed, eyes scanning your face before he smiled. “I can live with that.”

“You really aren’t going to get in trouble for this?”

“You don’t have to worry about me,” he wiggled his eyebrows. “I have everything under control.”

You weren’t sure if you believed him, but it wasn’t your job to care. “So, why are we dancing exactly?”

“It seemed like the best way to charm someone.”

“Ah,” a playful smirk rested on your lips. “Maybe it would be if you knew how to dance.”

“Huh? I can dance.”

“Considering I’ve been leading and you haven’t noticed… I’d say you aren’t the best.”

His stare snapped to your feet before looking up flustered. “Stop that. Let me lead.”

“No, you’ll embarrass me.”

“I will not,” he pouted. “I have three sisters that forced me to dance with them. I know what I’m doing.”

“You have sisters?” You latched onto the slip up quickly as his eyes widened.

“No,” his eyes flickered around you to those too wrapped up in their own conversations to worry about your bickering. You stored the tidbit of information on Nishinoya in a new area you created for him, ignoring those implications and how your stomach fluttered from excitement.

“I don’t like the look on your face,” he added with a suspicious gaze.

“I wouldn’t worry about it.”

“Now I’m more worried,” he mumbled, glancing at a spot over your shoulder with a confident smirk. You raised a brow, following his gaze before your stomach knotted. The spot where Hinata had been waiting was completely empty. You searched around the room for his bright locks, but he was nowhere to be found.

You turned back to Nishinoya in betrayal, “where’s Shoyo?”

“Prince Kageyama wanted to spend some time with him.”

“So you…” You stared down at your feet before whipping back up at Nishinoya’s eyes that held a hint of regret. “You were distracting me?”

“He needed a way to get Hinata alone.” He looked upward thoughtfully, “and I didn’t mind talking to you again so...”

“I’m so dumb…” you grumbled. You didn’t even care that Hinata was hanging out with Prince Kageyama, but you wished it hadn’t involved you getting tricked to do so. “Now I’ll have to mingle without Shoyo as an out.”

“Mingle?” Nishinoya cocked his head to the side.

You waved a hand around the room exhausted. “Meet people. See if any of them are decent enough that I won’t completely hate my life if I try dating them.”

Nishinoya grimaced at your description, scanning the room slowly while tapping his fingers on your hip. He looked between you and the many people surrounding before hesitantly suggesting, “we could leave?”

You stared in a stunned silence before sputtering out, “what?”

“I know this place we could go so you don’t have to worry until Hinata’s back?” He cringed as the words came out.

“This sounds really sketchy.”

“I know. I don’t know how to make it not.”

You chewed the inside of your cheek, debating if you should stay with the strangers who would bore you to death or trust the guy who just deceived you. You sighed, giving Nishinoya a quick once-over.

“Alright, lead the way.”

He promptly began shouldering through the sea of people, checking back every so often that he hadn’t lost you amongst the crowd. When you finally broke away from the groupings he led you to the back of the room, doing a quick sweep before opening a door that had been strategically hidden behind a curtain. Seconds thoughts crept into your mind as he ushered you through the door, eyes locked behind you to ensure no one was on your tail.

“Why do I get the idea we aren’t supposed to be back here?” you whispered as you reluctantly followed him down an empty corridor. Your footsteps echoed against the tiles while you stared at the incomprehensibly tall ceilings.

“Probably because we aren’t supposed to be back here.” Nishinoya navigated the maze of a castle without hesitation, checking each hall before hastily waving you behind him. You again wondered how nobody would notice his absence, but were unwilling to voice the concern in fear of being teased.

Eventually he stops before a set of glass doors, pausing with his hand on the handle before pulling one open and gesturing you inside. You were in awe as you stepped out the door, Nishinoya had led you to the castle gardens. An expanse of green overtook you. You saw speckles of color amongst it while a babbling told you of a stream somewhere in the vast room.

“It’s off limits for the night, so there’s no one for you to worry about.” He said, uncharacteristically avoiding your eyes. It made a weird pang strike your chest, so you turned back toward the extensive garden.

“I mean, you’re still here,” you quipped in an attempt to bring back the familiar atmosphere.

He snorted, “yeah, I guess that’s true.”

You walked languidly down the cobblestone path with Nishinoya beside you-his hands lazily shoved in his pockets. The gardens were as beautiful up close as they were at a distance. You trailed your fingers across petals as you moved, Nishinoya never breaking the comfortable silence even when you stopped at a small pond, koi fish swirling around each other in the clear water.

You hated to admit it, but you didn’t hate being in his company. You actually kind of liked it.

“Oh,” you perked up when your eyes met his in the water’s reflection. “My friend wanted to know about your hair.”

Nishinoya’s eyebrows furrowed while his hand slowly rose to his head. “What’s wrong with my hair?”

“Nothing,” you said, shaking your head and pointing to your own forehead. “He wanted to know why part of it is blonde.”

Nishinoya went cross-eyed to look at the blonde streak he had, twirling it between his fingers. “I don’t know I was born that way. Why’d he want to know that?”

The image of Yamaguchi flailing his arms around while reciting a grand tale of Nishinoya being struck by lightning as you walked home together after the festival replayed in your mind. You swiftly shook it away and waved Nishinoya off. “Not sure, he’s a weird guy.”

Nishinoya looked skeptical, but didn’t press you further. You let out a relieving sigh and added scolding Yamaguchi for all the stupid rumors onto your list of things to do when the night was over.

“There’s a clearing up ahead that has a bunch of shaped bushes,” Nishinoya said, pointing further down your path. “They’re pretty funny.”

“You would think bushes are funny.”

“It’s not the bushes,” he said pouting. “It’s the shapes they get trimmed into. There’s one that looks like a cat mixed with a lizard. I swear they do it on purpose because-”

Nishinoya froze when he reached the entrance to the clearing and when you peeked past the bushes you nearly audibly gasped before Nishinoya put a hand over your mouth. He started dragging you back down the pathway, but it was too late. You had already seen them.

“Tanaka you fucking idiot. You’re supposed to tell me when you fucking sneak off you absolute shithead I can’t believe you just….” Nishinoya continued to curse out whoever Tanaka was under his breath while his hold on your hand he’d grabbed remained tight. You stared down at your conjoined hands and if the situation wasn’t so serious you would probably be more embarrassed by it.

When Nishinoya deemed you were a great enough distance from the scene he pulled you to the side between a few trees, checking down the path to be sure you weren’t followed. He clasped his hands together and took a deep breath before giving you a serious look.

“What did you see?”

You nibbled on your bottom lip, avoiding his eyes. “I saw Lady Kiyoko with a guard in a rather… compromising situation.”

Nishinoya narrowed eyes, “define compromising.”

“Romantic.” You mumbled. Which was an understatement because they’d been beside each other holding hands with foreheads pressed together and whispering low, which was very clearly more meaningful than just romantic.

“Fuck,” Nishinoya dragged his hands down his face and began pacing a small circle. “Tanaka’s going to kill me. I mean, he should’ve warned me, but why would he expect me to actually bring someone here? I’m not usually like that. Besides, his situation is actually serious and I just... Oh god, I’m so dead.”

You blinked a few times before pointing a finger at him. “What was that part about him not expecting you to bring someone here?”

“Huh?” Nishinoya looked at you puzzled, as if he’d forgotten you were still with him.

“Yeah, how you’re not like that?” You crossed your arms. “What did you mean by-”

“Look you can’t tell anyone you saw this,” Nishinoya said, looking desperate. “Her family would kill him. They’re really strict about that stuff.”

You nodded and looked back down the path sadly, “but what are they going to do?”

“They don’t know.” Nishinoya looked at the ground annoyed. “They were hoping the whole Kageyama and Hinata thing would make her family more open-minded, but if anything it made them worse.”

You chewed your cheek as you thought. It had caused a bit of an uproar when Hinata started a relationship with Prince Kageyama since Hinata isn’t from a high end family. A lot of people were upset with the outcome and you guessed Kiyoko’s family was one of them.

“They looked so happy,” you whispered.

“They are,” Nishinoya leaned back. “It’s all so stupid, but at least they have each other, you know?”

Your lips quirked into a small smile. “I didn’t think that was possible,” you said, glancing up at his confused expression. “To end up that happy.”

It never felt like an option. To be able to look at someone the way Kiyoko looked at… Tanaka was it? You always imagined it feeling fake, but that looked so real.

“Maybe you just gave up before they could find you.” Nishinoya said, barely above a whisper with eyes uncharacteristically soft.

“Or maybe they’re just lazy and taking too long.” You countered, unsure of the way your heart rate increased when an amused smile crossed his face.

“Or maybe he saw how rude you were and decided they’d rather be alone,” he said, lacing his hands behind his head and turning to continue down the path back toward the castle.

You scoffed, jogging after him. “I’m sure someone would put up with me before they’d deal with you.” You glared and he stuck his tongue out at you with crossed eyes. “See? You’re a child.”

“I’m a delight to be around and you’re lucky to know me.”

“And now you’re a liar,” you shook your head. “No wonder you’re single.”

He chuckled, kicking a small stone laying in your path. “We should probably head back. Hinata should be done by now.”

“Oh yeah,” you observed the lit windows on the second-story where silhouettes stood close mimicking laughter. “He’s probably getting worried.”

Nishinoya nodded, guiding you back to the castle with more harmless bickering and the closer you got to the doors the more you fought the disappointment that ached in your chest. You hoped it was for the gardens, but you weren’t that foolish.

“Well, you don’t have to worry about missing me for long,” Nishinoya stated and fear struck you that he could read your mind. “I called it last time, so I’ll call it again. We’ll see each other soon.”

You had the quip on the tip of your tongue-that you wanted him to be wrong, hoped you wouldn’t see him again-instead what came out was just, “okay.”

He seemed thrown off, like that was the last thing he expected, so he just looked back toward his feet and mumbled out a soft, “okay.”

The rest of the walk was a comfortable silence as you settled with the fact that you probably wouldn’t mind seeing him again. Which was a first regarding you meeting new people. What that meant you weren’t sure, but it might not feel terrible figuring it out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you think would happen if I tried marrying someone my father didn’t approve of?” You asked, plucking innocent pieces of grass beneath you. The concept had been plaguing your mind since that night in your gardens, and no matter how hard you tried you couldn’t erase Kiyoko’s gentle smile from your memory.
> 
> “Like a status thing?” Yachi held her blonde strands in place as a summer breeze tore through the air. “Your family is pretty close to Hinata’s, right? They seemed happy for him.”
> 
> “Is this related to you sneaking off with Nishinoya a few weeks ago?”

“What do you think would happen if I tried marrying someone my father didn’t approve of?” You asked, plucking innocent pieces of grass beneath you. The concept had been plaguing your mind since that night in your gardens, and no matter how hard you tried you couldn’t erase Kiyoko’s gentle smile from your memory.

“Like a status thing?” Yachi held her blonde strands in place as a summer breeze tore through the air. “Your family is pretty close to Hinata’s, right? They seemed happy for him.”

“That’s a little different since he’s dating up.” If anything Hinata’s situation encouraged your father there was ‘hope for you after all’.

“Your mother is open minded,” Hinata said around a mouthful of blueberry muffin that Yachi packed for your guys’ picnic. “Is this related to you sneaking off with Nishinoya a few weeks ago?”

“You did what?” Yachi’s hand flew to her mouth.

“I did not ‘sneak off’ with him.” You gave Hinata’s teasing smirk a pointed glare.

“I think I’m the sneaking off expert,” Hinata said, jabbing his thumb to his chest. “And I decree mysteriously disappearing for the same amount of time is sneaking off.”

“Sounds fair.” Yachi shrugged.

“Nishinoya was just helping me out because someone ditched me.”

Hinata stuck his tongue out at you like the child he was and you threw the nearest baked good at his stupid smug face like the mature adult you were.

“Doesn’t Nishinoya have status though?” Yachi asked, “because of the Guardian Deity thing?”

“He does?” You cocked your head curiously.

“I’m not positive, but I would think so.”

“Nishinoya’s so annoying,” Hinata said in a mocking tone while clasping his hands together. “Do you think I can marry him?”

“I don’t want to marry him,” you scoffed, gripping a clump of grass tightly to stay grounded against your racing heart. “I was just curious.”

“Well, you might have to fight Yamaguchi for him,” Yachi pointed out matter-of-factly.

“Yams can have him.” you rolled your eyes. “Nishinoya would love the constant ego boosting.”

“I think he's a masochist,” Hinata said confidently. “He’d probably rather (Y/N) call him an idiot than Yamaguchi tell him how cool he is.”

“He does give off that feeling,” Yachi nodded to herself.

“You two are the worst.”

“Sure,” Hinata drawled, “well he should be here soon, so we can just ask him.”

You mulled over his words before fumbling out, “who will what now?”

“Nishinoya?” Hinata shrugged. “I mean, assuming he’s assigned to Kageyama today.”

“Wait, so you-Kageyama’s going to-” You stiffened. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t realize it mattered,” he said with a sly tone, “and there’s always a chance it’s not him so...”

You and Hinata both knew Kageyama was rarely allowed to leave castle grounds unless Nishinoya guarded him; Hinata just didn’t want to risk you pretending you were busy… again.

“Well, it doesn’t matter to me who it is,” you lied unconvincingly-even you weren’t fooled by your words. Especially when your entire body tensed the moment Hinata began waving at something behind you.

“Hey, Kageyama.” Hinata called out, then with a more mischievous tone he added. “Nishinoya, so glad you're here.”

You sneered at Hinata and transferred it to Yachi when she giggled behind her hand.

“Thanks,” you heard Nishinoya’s telltale cheerful voice and you whined when he plopped shamelessly beside you wearing a playful smile, “guess I was right again.”

“I wouldn’t call three weeks soon.” You snorted, avoiding his attention by regretfully turning to Hinata and Kageyama saddled up beside each other lovingly.

“Well if you hadn’t avoided me it would’ve been sooner, so I’d say I’m still right.” You whipped over to his knowing look with warm cheeks.

“I wasn’t avoiding you.”

“That’s not what Hinata said.”

“Well, Shoyo’s an idiot.”

“No, I’m not,” Hinata pouted, turning to Kageyama for assistance but he just looked away uselessly. “Wha-I’m not!”

“See? Even he thinks your dumb,” you snickered at Hinata’s flustered expression.

“Yamaguchi is going to be very disappointed he couldn't come today,” Yachi said, expertly changing the subject.

“Why?” Kageyama looked at Hinata confused and he gestured to you as if you were the sole expert on the subject.

“He’s a fan of Nishinoya,” you waved off the nonsensical idea. “I keep telling him there’s nothing to obsess over but he won’t believe me.”

“Oh, is he the friend that-” Nishinoya paused. “Wait, was that offensive?”

“Could be,” you leaned toward the pastry basket Yachi had brought. “You’re just Nishinoya. Flirty, cocky, bad at your job,” you furrowed your brow. “I guess you’re loyal, but so are dogs so I wouldn’t fanboy over it.” You raised a brow at him after fishing out a muffin, “you’re just a plain old Nishinoya.”

You expected a similar insult about how disrespectful you were or a quip about how he actually was the greatest thing to ever grace your presence, but you were met with silence. You side-eyed him and felt your heart skip at the wondrous look he was giving you.

“What?” You asked, eyeing him warily.

“Hah? Oh, thank you...” his eyes widened when you narrowed yours skeptically. “I mean, maybe if you appreciated me like Yamaguchi did you’d see how amazing I actually am.”

There it is. “I think I’m good, but thanks for the offer.”

“You don’t get an amazing title like Guardian Deity by being average (Y/N).”

“I’m starting to think that title is as made up as the rest of your dumb rumors,” you rolled your eyes. “I’d be more scared to fight Yachi and she’s the sweetest person I’ve ever met.”

“Thank you?” Yachi tilted her head, uncertain if that had been an insult or compliment.

“Well, I’m glad you’re not scared of me,” he snorted, “but that doesn’t mean you should fight me.”

“Why?” You raised a teasing brow, “scared?”

“I promise you this is the least threatened I’ve felt in my entire life.”

“Okay,” you said, standing up and stretching your arms above your head. “Let’s go then.”

He blinked several times as he processed your actions, “let’s go where?”

“To fight.”

He glanced between you, Hinata, and Yachi absolutely baffled by your words. “I can’t do that. For so many reasons.”

“No fun,” you crossed your arms with a pout. “Guess I’ll add boring to your description.”

“That’s not fair,” Nishinoya deadpanned. “You know I’d get in trouble if you got hurt.”

“I’ll be fine,” you waved off his obscene concern. “What could possibly go wrong?”

“I, for one, would love to see this happen.” Hinata raised his hand and Kageyama nodded beside him in agreement. Nishinoya stared at you warily, sighing before pushing himself up. An eager smile spread across your lips until he walked right past you toward the forest lining.

“Are you forfeiting?” You called after him, “it really is okay to admit you’re scared.”

He shot you a half-assed glare over his shoulder, disappearing for a moment before jogging back over to you and producing a medium lengthened stick.

“It’s your sword,” he clarified, clearly amused by your puzzled expression. “What did you think we were going to punch each other?”

Truthfully, you never thought he would entertain you this far. “Well, where’s your stick?”

“I don’t need one.” He stated matter-of-factly, standing in front of you with a confident smile.

You looked between him, the stick in your hand, and your group of friends watching you thoroughly entertained. “Isn’t this unfair?”

“Trust me, I’ll be fine.” He said, forcing down a smile and gesturing you to come at him. You were becoming unsure of the humor behind this charade now that Nishinoya was blatantly asking you to hit him.

“But what if I accidentally hurt you?”

“Aw, you’re worried about me?” he shuffled his weight between his feet with a cocky smirk and you hated how warm your cheeks became. “Even if you somehow manage to hit me-it’s a stick. I promise I’ll survive the pain.”

Now you didn’t mind hitting him as revenge for how your heart was fighting against your ribcage, so with a final glare you decided to just try swiping the stick at him. However, like you were childsplay, Nishinoya casually side-stepped the attack and lightly smacked a weird place on your wrist that made you drop the stick. You stared stunned at the grass beneath you where your make-shift sword lay before turning to Nishinoya’s smug smile annoyed.

“You cheated.”

He raised a brow amused, “how?”

“The…” You looked at your feet searching for an answer before jabbing a finger against his chest. “I probably wasn’t holding it right.”

“You weren’t,” he laughed, swiping your hand off him.

“Well, after you show me how to hold it that won’t happen next time,” you hurriedly grabbed the stick and gestured for him to start adjusting your hand, “and how’d you do that wrist thing? That felt weird.”

“Hold on. Next time?” Nishinoya asked, hesitating before gently lowering your hand on the stick.

“Duh,” you snorted, “I need to hit you.”

“Coming from anyone else that would concern me,” he smirked, taking the stick away and giving it back to test your hold. “You realize how long that’s going to take.”

“I don’t mind,” you said thoughtlessly, excitement coursing through you when you held the stick-sword correctly. This was honestly the most interesting thing you had been able to learn in years.

You knew all of this sword fighting information was useless for you to have, but the fact that Nishinoya was taking it seriously made you happier than you’d been in forever. You couldn’t remember the last time someone’d entertained your ridiculous requests and when you looked over at him fondly, catching him off guard mid-sentence, it sent a flutter through your heart when he continued with a soft smile.

“Hey, Nishinoya,” Yachi suddenly spoke up, causing a warmth to creep up your neck-you had completely forgotten people were around. “Can you help us settle something we were debating earlier?”

“Sure, what’s up?” he answered without taking his focus off you, tapping a specific spot on your wrist lightly to show where he’d struck you.

“Does your Guardian Deity title give you any kind of class status?”

His movements slowed as he pondered the question carefully. “I’m not really sure. Why?”

“It’s not important,” you answered quickly, shoving the stick into his hand. “Let me try knocking it out of-.”

“Yamaguchi said being Guardian Deity made you higher than (Y/N).” Hinata said with a smug smile because, although he threw suspicion away from the actual reason for questions, he hadn’t changed the subject.

“Oh,” Nishinoya snorted. “I think it’s more like fake-status, so it wouldn’t be a lot.”

You weren’t sure why that sent an ache through your chest.

“Fake? So, you couldn’t theoretically marry (Y/N)?” Yachi tapped a finger on her chin and you gave her the deadliest glare you’d ever managed.

Nishinoya dropped the stick on his own accord and looked at you frantically; you already had your face buried in your hands from frustration because you were officially going to kill them.

“I haven’t thought about that a lot-at all.” He turned to you and panicked. “I haven’t thought about marrying you at all. That would be crazy and I’m not-I haven’t done that, so I have no clue the answer to what the question was.”

“Right,” you laughed awkwardly. “Well, it’s a pointless question so no one expects you to know.”

“Pointless.” Nishinoya nodded to himself. “Totally pointless. Uh-huh.”

“You could,” Kageyama piped up. “You are very close with my family and if her’s did not agree there are many strings we could pull for you.”

Everyone blinked at Kageyama before you tilted your head confused, “did you just offer to threaten my family?”

“Not unless Nishinoya wants me to.”

“No,” he waved his hands around with dark red cheeks. “I definitely do not. Even if they say no I would never threaten them. Say? Said. Wait... “ He stared at his hands confused.

“We’re not getting married.” You deadpanned.

“Exactly,” Nishinoya nodded, “and even if we were-which we’re not thankfully-wait not that it would be bad I wouldn’t mind if we-but not in a good way in a this isn’t the worst thing ever way because ew you’re-”

“Stop talking.”

“Thank you, I’m sorry.”

“Well, so glad that’s cleared up.” Hinata fell back onto the grass and it took every bit of self-control not to kick him. You hoped your glare was setting holes through him as he resumed talking cheerfully to the rest of the group.

“Sorry,” Nishinoya mumbled, picking up your stick sword again and you shook your head at him.

“No, it’s my fault the conversation happened at all.”

“Maybe, but I made it so much worse.” Nishinoya chuckled awkwardly before continuing your lesson and attempting to pretend the incident never happened. As he showed genuine excitement when you finally disarmed him you realized the feeling filling your chest was becoming easier to identify, and as much as you wanted to run away from it again, you wanted to keep it close even more.

And that was kind of terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some nice, relaxing relationship development :) and maybe the learning sword skills will be necessary for a future conflict? lol
> 
> comments are nice if you're in the mood :D thx for reading guys


End file.
